User blog:Blackharemprince/Blackharemprince-black hero and alice
Couple of months had passes since the black hero been pleasured by alma and the others but his day was going to change. (black hero wakes out of bed) Black hero:so the day has come (black hero goes and gets dressed and meets with alice) Alice:so you have come to see me. Black hero:yes just as promised (alice smiles) Black Hero:so you needed me for something miss alice. Alice:yes in fact (alice move close to the black hero) Alice:what is your name. Black hero:names Ryo Alice:Ryo what? Ryo:Ryo masaki! (Alice was surpised to hear his last name). Alice:you mean your father's last name is masaki a champion hero to his kingdom!!! Ryo:yup i'm his son! Alice:(smiles and coils around him) Ryo:what is it miss alice! Alice:i like you,and i want you handsome black devil. (ryo saw lust in alice's eyes) Ryo:you mean my semen miss alice. (his demonic aura shows) Alice:(tears ryo's clothes off) Ryo(lies back on bed) Alice:i'l give you so much pleasure young sir masaki. (alice's tip of the tail comes out and mucuas was coming out and starts to suck ryo's sword) Ryo:yesssss i want more. Alice:oh you beg for more verry well (alice's tail sucks futher in on ryo's sword) Ryo:ohhhhhhhhhhh so goood miss alice. Alice:(smiles) Ryo:(sword twiches) Ryo:miss alice. alice:yes. Ryo:cummming f-f-fuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (ryo releases violent waves of thick semen inside of alice's tail) Alice:wow you semen is exquiste. (alice's tail swallows ryo's massive amounts of semen) Alice:let's move on to the next. (alice coils and puts her vagina inside of ryo's sword and starts moving her hips) Ryo:yes miss alice your so goooood. Alice:i'm glad you like it. (alice smiles and viberates her insides) Ryo:(moans) Alice:oh so you like it after all. Ryo:(sucks on alice's breast) Alice:(moans lewdly) Ryo(deep kisses alice) Alice:(deep kisses back ryo) (ryo's sword begins to twich) Ryo:i'm cummmiinnnnggg!!!!!! (as alice tightens her vagina, ryo releases violent massive waves of semen) Alice:oh wow i never knew someone young like yourself can realese that much semen!? Ryo:well i'm an incubus our family live longer,more stronger,be even faster,be reistant to diease,and have more magical power, and have more semen and bigger lust miss alice. Alice:well that's nice~(smiles) Ryo:my sword is still hard i want more. Alice:ok then i'l give more pleasure. (she begins to move again but this time her inside felt like tentacles pleasuring ryo's sword) Ryo:ohhhhhhhhh yessssss so gooooood! Alice:(deep kisses ryo) Ryo:(deep kisses alice) (alice moves her hips more intensively) Alice(wispers at ryo's ear):you like ryo. Ryo:yessssss i love it. (ryo sucks on her breast) Alice:(moan even more lewldly) Ryo:(sword twiches) Ryo:cummmiiinnngggggg!!!!! (ryo releases his massive thick semen inside of alice) Alice:(burries ryo's head inside her chest) Alice:i hope you like because i'm going to keep milking you untill your tired. Ryo:well i'm an incubus i can never be tired so i'l be sleeping you can keep milking my semen to your hearts contents miss alice. (ryo sleeps and alice keep moving her hips and milking out his semen) (this is my third one made by the blackharemprince(me)) Category:Blog posts